My Tsundere Girl
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Sasuke yang seorang playboy mencintai seorang gadis tsundere, Sakura putri sang pahlawan desa. Ketika penolakan demi penolakan Sakura lancarkan, Sasuke tak juga kunjung menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati sang pujaan/Setting RTN/Playboy Sasuke(Charasuke) X Tsundere Sakura (RTN)


**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**My Tsundere Girl**

**.**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**.**

**Canon Road To Ninja Setting, Tsundere Sakura, Playboy Sasuke/Charasuke**

**.**

_Jangan bosan, janganlah bosan_

'_tuk mengajak tawa hidup bersama_

_Kisah sedih antara kita_

_Percaya semua hanya sementara_

_**-Dreams-Rinka**_

**.**

Sepasang kakinya melangkah dalam diam, langitpun tengah berarak-arak menuju barat, ketika sang mentari menyingsing menuju peraduan tempat di ufuk barat untuk padam. Tangannya yang kekar tak pernah berhenti menggenggam seikat bunga, tak pernah berhenti menatap pahatan sebuah wajah sosok pemimpin Konohagakure, sang almarhum Hokage yang sangat di segani.

"Kizashi-_san_, restui aku untuk bersama Sakura!" ucapnya penuh kemantapan.

Kakinya segera bergegas menuju sebuah rumah yang berada di ujung gang, sampai ia akhirnya melompat menuju balkon, dan mengetuk jendela kaca yang berada di balkon tersebut.

Berulang-ulang sampai sosok yang berada di dalam sana perlahan mulai membuka pintu kaca itu perlahan.

Mimiknya tak menampakkan aura ramah, malahan ekspresi bosan yang tercetak jelas di wajah ayunya.

Dengan pakaian kaos oblong ala kadarnya yang bagi pemuda berambut hitam itu cukup mempesona.

"Ada perlu apa?" cetus perempuan dengan surai merah muda tersebut. Sementara sang Uchiha menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan senyum manisnya untuk sang gadis.

Tangannya terangkat menunjukkan sebuket bunga mawar untuk gadis itu.

"Ini, aku memberikanmu bunga mawar, yang cocok untuk gadis cantik sepertimu, Sakura-_chan_!" tuturnya dengan senyuman manis yang ia harapkan mampu meluluhkan hati es gadis di depannya.

Berbeda terbalik dengan Sakura yang malah menangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Tangan mungilnya terasa gatal untuk melempar sebuket bunga itu ke wajah si pemuda seperti kemarin-kemarin. Bukankah ini sudah kesekian kalinya si gadis menolak, namun tampaknya sang pemuda tak juga mau menyerah.

"Haaah~~~ harus kukatakan berapa kali, Uchiha? Aku sudah muak setiap hari harus berhadapan denganmu dan berbuket-buket bunga mawar yang kau berikan! Bisakah kau berhenti?!" ketusnya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, senyumnya tiba-tiba memudar berubah menjadi nanar, namun kemudian ia kembali menampilkan senyuman manis penuh ketegaran.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura_-chan_, aku ingin menjagamu! Karena itu aku tidak pernah menyerah dan berhenti untuk memberikanmu bunga, bahkan mawar untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu!" katanya manis.

Berbeda terbalik dengan Sakura yang menampakkan muka masam. Ia berbalik pergi, menutup pintu kaca dan bergerak untuk menutup gorden kamar agar sang Uchiha berhenti menganggunya.

"Pergilah! Aku tak butuh janji-janji palsumu!" cemoohnya sembari menutup gorden berwarna putih itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung dalam kebisuan, bersama dengan sebuket mawar merah yang terabaikan.

.

.

"Sekali lagi, kau ditolak?!" lelaki berambut hitam dengan manik biru itu menyeringai, meremehkan tepatnya, mengabaikan delikan kesal dari sosok laki-laki berlambang kipas Uchiha dipunggungnya.

"Tch, kau tidak mengerti!" gerutunya kesal.

Sementara sosok pemuda berkumis kucing itu malah terbahak dengan nyaringnya, "Kau tahu Sasuke? Kurasa sebaiknya kau menyerah saja soal perasaanmu pada Sakura! Kau sendiri tahu bukan, dia adalah anak pahlawan desa yang tidak selevel dengan _playboy _sepertimu!"

Sasuke sekali lagi mendelik kesal, "bisa kau tutup mulutmu Menma?! Kau sama saja dengan pacarmu yang bermulut galak itu!" desisnya. "Jangan buat aku menyumpal mulutmu dengan sepatuku!"

Mengabaikan Sasuke yang mendesis kesal, ia kembali melahap ramen kesukaannya. "Aku berani jamin, jika kau dan Sakura pacaranpun, hubungan kalian tidak akan bertahan lama!" timpal Menma sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu kawannya itu, "Ah, aku harus pergi dengan Hinata, Jaaa~~ Sasuke~!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal, setelah Menma berlalu, ia segera bangkit dan membayar ramennya kemudian melangkah tanpa tentu arah.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat segerombolan gadis-gadis yang asik bergosip, bersamaan dengan sebuah seringai yang berkembang di bibirnya. Sang Uchiha menghampiri gadis-gadis itu.

"Hai, nona-nona manis?" sapanya dengan nada menggoda, membuat gadis-gadis itu segera menatapnya serempak dengan tatapan memuja.

"Kyaa! Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Sasuke_-kun_!"

Sasuke segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada salah satu gadis-gadis itu.

Tanpa ia sadari dari kejauhan sepasang manik klorofil memicing tajam, dan berlalu ditengah-tengah keramaian.

.

.

Pagi kembali menyapa, bersamaan dengan sosoknya yang mulai bangkit dari ranjang miliknya, mengucek matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya melangkah malas menuju kamar mandi. Mengabaikan panggilan nyaring dari sang Ibu yang tengah sibuk memasak di dapur. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat sosok ayahnya yang tengah heboh meletakkan bertumpuk-tumpuk gulungan yang dibawanya dari kantor. Ibunya hanya mengerutkan dahi dan berteriak memerintahkan sang suami untuk membereskan gulungan yang berserakan itu.

Suasana seperti biasa yang selalu ia lalui, rumah yang heboh dengan Ibu yang lumayan kalem dan tegas, berbeda terbalik dengan sang ayah yang sesekali sering melakukan kecerobohan. Lagi-lagi rumahnya tampak sepi karena sang kakak tak kunjung pulang dari tugasnya di sebuah organisasi pembasmi kejahatan yang malang melintang ke berbagai desa.

Setelah sarapan dan berpamitan kepada Ibu serta Ayahnya, Sasuke kembali berlarian menuju sebuah bunga yang buka sejak pagi.

"Ino-_chan, Ohayo_!" sapanya kepada sosok gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir sederhana, gadis bermanik aqua dari keluarga Yamanaka itu iask menunduk-nunduk malu.

"_O-ohayo_… Sasuke-_kun_…" sapanya dengan wajah memerah sempurna, "Ma-mau beli mawar seperti… biasanya ya…?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera menyerahkan uang yang dengan jumlah nominal yang biasa ia berikan untuk membeli bunga.

"_Arigatou_! Ino-_chan_, sampai nanti!" ucap Sasuke ramah sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada gadis berambut pirang itu, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan malu-malu.

Kaki-kakinya melangkah menuju balkon yang sama seperti kemarin, tangannya segera mengetuk pintu kaca tersebut. Tak juga ada sahutan sampai sang Uchiha kembali mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kaca itu sedikit keras, khawatir terhadap sang pemilik rumah.

Sreek!

Dengan kasar sosok gadis berambut merah muda melangkah keluar, menampilkan tatapan tajam dan aura menusuk yang seketika membuat sang Uchiha terdiam, mematung di tempat.

"HENTIKAN TINGKAH LAKUMU INI UCHIHA! SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERULANG KALI, BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH SEPERTI INI!" maki Sakura kesal.

Sasuke berusaha menampilkan senyum semanis mungkin. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan, lihat hari ini aku membawakanmu mawar la-"

SRAK!

BRUK!

Dengan kasar Sakura merampas sebuket mawar itu dan menghempaskannya tepat di wajah Sasuke, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung terpaku. Ekspresinya langsung berubah nanar, sementara Sakura mengigit bibirnya, dengan picingan kesal dan iris yang entah kenapa berkaca-kaca.

"Berhenti terus mengangguku, Sasuke!" desis Sakura. "Berhenti terus mengangguku!" desaknya. "Jangan pernah lagi ke sini! Jauhi aku!" desis Sakura tajam. Ia segera berbalik, hendak kembali ke dalam rumah namun langkahnya langsung berhenti ketika Sasuke berucap.

"Aku tidak bisa Sakura-_chan_… aku tidak bisa…" ucap Sasuke lirih. "Aku mencintaimu… sungguh mencintaimu…" namun sosok sang Haruno telah menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi kasar pintu kaca yang menutup.

Meninggalkan sang Uchiha dalam kebisuan.

.

.

"Jika kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mendapatkan hatinya, maka kau harus berkorban!" sosok Itachi menatap sang adik yang terduduk lesu.

Itachi baru saja pulang dari misinya dan ia langsung dihadiahi dengan sosok sang adik yang bermuram durja.

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya, apa yang masih belum kulakukan?" desah Sasuke lesu. "Setiap pagi aku membawakannya bunga, aku menyapanya, aku memujinya… tapi semakin lama dia malah semakin menjauh dariku!" keluhnya.

Itachi terdiam, ia menatap Sasuke sejenak sampai akhirnya sebuah senyuman tipis berkembang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Jangan hanya ucapkan dari kata-kata, Sasuke. Tapi ucapkan juga dengan hati dan juga kelakuanmu." Pesan Itachi sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan segala pikirannya.

.

Sasuke merenung, tangannya tenggelam di dalam saku. Dan pikirannya terus melayang tentang gadis pujaannya dan perkataan Itachi. Apa yang kurang darinya? Bukankah dia sudah melakukan apapun? Apapun yang selalu berhasil ketika coba ia praktekkan pada gadis-gadis yang lain?

Dan Sasuke kembali tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya, sampai ia tersadar kala seorang gadis tiba-tiba mengamit lengannya penuh manja.

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun_?" sapanya.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. "Hai, nona manis!" sapanya balik, sementara gadis itu merona merah mendengar pujian dari sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku ada permintaan!" pinta gadis itu sembari bergelayut manja. "Temani aku di Festival distrik sebelah ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk sesaat, ia memang sudah terbiasa tidak menolak permintaan dari seorang gadis cantik. "Tentu saja, aku akan menemanimu kemanapun! Aku akan menjagamu!" ucapnya.

Gadis itu kembali merona merah. "Aku senang sekali, Sasuke-kun~!"

Sasuke menampilkan senyuman manisnya, namun senyumnya langsung pudar seketika ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang menatapnya tajam. Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok bersurai merah muda itu melesat pergi, dan serta merta Sasuke segera melangkah gesit menyusul sosok merah muda tersebut, mengabaikan panggilan gadis tadi yang terus memanggil-manggilnya.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Sasuke dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, mengikuti langkah gadis berambut merah muda itu yang berada jauh di depannya. "Tunggu aku Sakura?! Sakura-_chan_!" desahnya lelah. Sasuke mengigit bibirnya, ia kemudian memusatkan cakra di kedua kakinya dan segera melesat lebih kencang untuk bisa menyusul gadis itu.

Sampai jarak keduanya tinggal sejengkal, Sasuke tiba-tiba merentangkan tangannya, menangkap pinggang gadis itu dan merengkuhnya dari belakang.

Sakura sempat memekik terkejut, namun gadis itu kemudian meronta, meminta dilepaskan. "LEPASKAN AKU, UCHIHA!" geramnya. "KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sasuke mendesah panjang, tangan kekarnya malah semakin erat memeluk gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura sendiri lelah, dan ia berhenti meronta. Gadis itu menunduk, bersamaan dengan tetesan air mata yang berjatuhan.

"Hiks... menjauh dariku... bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, jangan dekati aku lagi." Ucap Sakura lirih. "Aku membencimu... hiks... aku membencimu..." isaknya dengan suara tertahan.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelas, ia sandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Sakura, bau cherry blossom langsung menguar dari tubuh gadis itu, menyapa indra penciuman Sasuke. Dan tak ayal membuat pemuda itu mengurai sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Sasuke lembut. "kau... cemburu kan? Katakan padaku, kau cemburu bukan?" tanyanya.

Isakan Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti, gadis itu tiba-tiba mencubit lengan Sasuke keras.

"Awo!" pekik Sasuke, tangannya mengendur dari pinggang Sakura dan hampir saja gadis itu bisa berkelit bebas, namun sepertinya Sasuke lebih jeli, sehingga ia menarik kembali Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Ba-Baka_, lepaskan aku!" sewot Sakura.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya nampak meringis kini mengembangkan seringai jahilnya, ia meniup main-main telinga gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Kau _tsundere_ sekali sih?" godanya.

Sakura memekik kecil, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar gugup. Gadis itu membuang mukanya kesal, "A-apa sih?!" sungutnya.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, "Ah, Sakura sayang, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja sih, kau cemburu kan, melihatku bersama dengan gadis lain, _ne_? Ayolah, katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkan kok." Rajuk Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus keras, "O-omong kosong_, Baka_, a-aku tidak mungkin cemburu pada _playboy_ sepertimu. Kau playboy hidung belang yang suka gadis-gadis muda!" cetus Sakura.

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar, ah, ia tahu, gadisnya ini akan selalu seperti ini. Sakura yang tsundere, Sakura yang sebenarnya sangat mencintainya, ah, kau percaya diri sekali, Sasuke! Tapi memang benarkan? Sakura yang tsundere itu...

... jatuh cinta padamu.

"Tenang saja Sakura sayang, hatiku hanya untukmu." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus keras, namun pemuda berambut emo itu bisa melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi gadis itu.

"Kau memang playboy menyebalkan!" sungut Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus geli, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura. "Apapun untukmu, sayangku!"

_Blush!_

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi ceria. Sakura nampak mendegus sebal.

"Ba-baka, jangan seenaknya memutuskan, kau bahkan tidak menembakku, aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan 'iya' untuk pacaran denganmu!" desis Sakura sembari menyilangkan tangannya. Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis.

"Ah, pokoknya sekarang kita pacaran! Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" tegas Sasuke sembari semakin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. "Pokoknya sekarang kau pacarku! Titik tidak ada protes!"

"A-apaan sih!" pekik Sakura sebal. Namun gadis itu kali ini tidak memberontak, malahan tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sesekali pipinya mengembung kesal dengan rona merah.

Dan tanpa pemuda emo itu sadari, Sakura meliriknya dari ujung maniknya, kemudian tersenyum lembut tipis sekali.

.

_Denganku, denganku_

_Cintamu akan tetap bersamaku_

_Di bawah senyum sang bulan_

_Mimpi kita terjaga_

_**-Dreams-Rinka**_

.

FIN

.

.

**Ah, akhirnya bisa selesain OS ini, sebenarnya rencananya ini fic buat BTC, tapi ternyata malah mampet di tengah jalan jadi enggak diterusin. Well, moga-moga fic ini enggak berasa aneh ya, aku ambil karakter dari Naruto RTN. Jadinya Naruto dipanggil Menma di sini, terus sifat Sakura aku bikin tsundere banget pokoknya, berbeda terbalik dengan Sasuke yang heboh plus playboy kelas kakap.**

**Itachi sifatnya enggak berubah, Cuma dia jadi pahlawan pembela kebenaran, jadi akatsuki bukan organisasi kejahatan gitu. Sifatnya ortu Sasuke aku tuker, sama Fugaku rada aku gambarin tipe bapak yang rada ceroboh.**

**Hahaha, maaf ya kalo terkesan OOC.**

**Sign**

_**Kazama Sakura**_


End file.
